Fate and Destiny: The One for Him and for Me
by UnIQueHEaRT
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! I started to leave since I don't have anything to talk to him anymore. I sometimes believe in fate and destiny when it comes to meet the one you really belong to, I wonder who?. Well all I gotta do is wait right? timing is everything as they always say but I can't help but think. Dear husband who are you?.


"Takumi?"

"Takumi"

"Baby? talk to me? please?"

*sigh* I, Lestleine Heather Dasche Walker, daughter of the former CEO of the Dasche Corps, a business that runs all kinds of things - raging from clothesline, cars, beauty products and more. The current CEO of the Dasche Corps, a british descent, a woman popular to all men and _'happily'_ married to the son of the Duke of England _Usui Takumi_ or should I say Takumi Walker, the current CEO of Walker Corps.

Well...happily is kinda too much. In fact we've been married for 3 years. Too much you say? Yes! indeed it is!. On the first year of our marriage everything was perfect like literally but then it changed. At the beginning he was happy, expressive, doting, romantic, sappy, caring, loving and all that but then it turned into cold, unromantic, no longer expressive, caring, doting, sappy and loving and all that!...just like a switch! he changed immediately without warning!.

So I had a suspicion that he was being unfaithful to me, so I acted like a spy, followed him when I feel like his up to something but he never met any woman...he only met geezers and more geezers, I even put a listening device on one of his suit when he had gone out one day as I fixed his tie but all I ever heard was voices of men and business conversations. Deciding that my suspicion isn't true, I head to the person who knows him the best, his grandfather the Duke of England.

I explained to him all his disturbing actions and all that but all his grandfather could say is "Hmm...i'll take care of it. Don't you worry maybe he has something in store for you? A surprise maybe". At first I believed him because obviously he knows him better than I have after all he _is_ his grandfather. Then a week passed by...the Takumi I know returned to me and of course I was extremely happy but you know what? something bothered me, the days he spent with me after he finally returned from whatever made him that way - the smiles, the laughs, the teasings, even the moments! doesn't even reach his eyes. It never did...so I did what I have to do, I asked him what is wrong with him for the past few days.

He answered me simply "What do you mean, dear? Nothing is wrong with me? Are you sick or something? You don't usually ask me this kind of question?"  
and worst of all with a smile that did not even reached his eyes!. It was frustrating but I let it go so I decided to dig his background and find out his friends when he was young. I found out that he has lots of friends so one by one I checked his friends' backgrounds and all of them turned out to be successful and happy but one information really caught my eye. _Ayuzawa Misaki_ former girlfriend and the first woman president of once was an all boys school, Seika High School. She intrigued me in all different ways...rumors had it that she conquered the school with an iron fist, loathes boys and men alike and that bothers me...if she hated boys and men which is exactly the same I think, why would she be in a relationship with Takumi?.

I digged in deeper as I have never done before but came out nothing so I switched my target, his grandfather and after all the efforts, I finally bumped into an information that lead me into tears _Operation: Break Them Apart._ Inside everything in that folder got me crying, hurting, sobbing and most of all guilty. I never once knew that _I_ was all it took to break them apart. I broke down for a week, even made the man who showed no emotion in the past few days into a worried man, I cried silently in front of him as he caressed me and said soothing words that would have calmed and let me forget everything if it weren't for all the lies that my life has been fed up so I did the right thing. I asked someone to find this woman _Ayuzawa Misaki_ and turn everything right.

* * *

"Excuse me Ma'am Lestleine, Miss Ayuzawa is here"

"Send her in"

...

"Please sit Miss Ayuzawa, I assume that your curious as to why I called you here"

"Indeed I am Ma'am"

"Well, if you're wondering why I know you and your name when you don't even know me and met me, its because I looked into you and I apologize for that...and the reason was - is I need you to right everything that have happened in my entire life"

"Okay Ma'am and how can I help you with that?"

"I have learned that you had a relationship with my husband before"

"Your h-husband Ma'am? but I have been-"

...

"Yes I have b-but it was years ago Ma'am you don't have to worry about me snatching your husband since he clearly doesn't hold anything for me-"

"Lies"

"M-Ma'am?"

"I heard that over the years a man named _'Igarashi Tora'_ helped you maintain your sanity?"

"S-Sanity? With all due respect I have been sane for the past years of my life though I broke down after _'he'_ left but after that I have finally moved on and yes Igarashi-kun helped me"

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

"No we are friends"

...

"Did somebody forced you to break up with _'him'_?"

...

"No"

"Lies"

"No"

"Ms. Ayuzawa I really hope that your saying the truth because I hate liars! wait no I _'loathe'_ them"

...

"H-His grandfather..."

"Being threatened?"

"Y-Yes, in exchange for me and my family and friends life, he has to break up with me"

"Conditions?"

"L-Live a happy, fruitful, successful and easy life"

...

"He still loves you, you know?"

...

"Thank You for everything Ms. Ayuzawa. I intend to make contact with you in the near future...you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course Ma'am, I am honored"

"Call me Heather"

"Oh okay you can call me Misaki, then I shall see you soon Heather"

* * *

I asked what I needed to ask. I formulated a plan to bring those two together. I am not a woman and a wife that lets my man and husband the withdrawal of true love. I maybe possessive but not desperate! so weeks of secret planning I finally called the man who helped Misaki, _Igarashi Tora_.

"What brings the lovely wife of Mr. Walker into meeting with me?"

"I'll be blunt. I want Misaki and Takumi together"

...

"How?"

"Let them meet together"

"Too simple! and it won't work. His grandfather has eyes that watch his every move."

"How do you know?"

" _He's_ the man who broke them apart. The couple who were called unbreakable before. The demon couple as I have named them. He will do anything to keep him away from _'her'_...the threat he gave them before wasn't empty. I assume you know his grandfather threatened him right?"

"Yes! and of course when it comes to him, his threats aren't always empty."

"No I mean that wasn't the only threat he said"

...

 _"As long as you marry Lestleine Heather Dasche and not meet, call, text or have any other contact with Ayuzawa Misaki. She will be fine and the rest will follow. If you have thoughts or plans of disobeying me...I will know and you won't like the consequences"_

...

"I'll handle that"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

...

"You're surprisingly into this...the man who has unrequited feelings for Misaki."

"Its for the best and I should say the same thing to you Mrs. Walker."

"Its for the best"

* * *

I did all I could and finally persuaded, threatened, bribed and pleaded Takumi's grandfather. Of course with all those sweet talks and whatnot well it kinda worked. Finally it's the day where the two will finally meet after 3 years of separation. I called Igarashi Tora if Misaki is already ready and he said she is so I called Takumi if he is ready. Now both of them received anonymous letters which made them running madly into the same location. Both finally met...relieved and shocked.

"Need not to worry Takumi, she and the rest will be fine. Both of you are released from whatever shackles that have been placed upon your grandfather"

"H-How?"

"Explain later"

...

"I-Igarashi-kun?"

"Be happy Misaki"

...

"Thank You"

...

Both of them are into their moment while I am thinking what to do now as I am back to being single. *sigh* Here I thought my life is perfect. I really wish them happiness like literally. *smile* Now to find a new husband!

"What are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your single now. No longer Mrs. Walker"

"Well first things first...formulate answers to respond to the medias as to why I the both of us are divorcing. Find a quiet place to go away from the limelight after everything is settled down. Continue as the CEO of Dasche Corps and set off to find a husband."

"You even planned to the end huh?"

"Of course. How about you? You don't have anyone to take care of now...seeing as your 'Misa-chan' has finally been swept off by her prince charming."

"Might as well find a woman and marry her and live happily ever after"

"Looks like i'm not the only one who has planned out everything"

"Where are you going after this? You said you'll go to a quiet place"

"Hmm...any recommendations? suggestions?"

"You do know that your rich, right? I know you have some kind of bizarre place but _'quiet'._ "

...

"Sorry. Oh, I have a villa in...somewhere and that place is quiet"

"Somewhere? You don't know where is your villa?"

"Don't mock me! Its just been a long time I've been there but at least I remembered that place was peace and quiet...so wanna live there?"

"Rooms?"

"1 Master Bedroom, 1 Guest Room, 2 Extra Rooms"

"Floors?"

"2"

"Bathrooms?"

"1 in the Master Bedroom, 1 in the ground floor and 1 at the end of the hall in the second floor"

"Kitchen?"

"Big and fully equipped"

"Garden?"

"I don't know if I had a garden there but..."

"Villa?"

"Maintained"

...

"Hmm...i'll take your offer then"

...

"Now to find a husband. Who would it be?"

"I'm sure he will be lucky"

"Lucky? Well maybe he will be but there are somethings that he may have to put up with"

"Like what?"

"Hmm...my weirdness"

"Weirdness? You have that?"

"You think I don't?"

"You look like a special woman who is special in and out regardless of whatever weirdness it is but I think it's all your imagination"

"Compliment"

*smile* "Your soon to be woman and wife will be happy to have you as a husband"

*smirk* "I hope so. I have been rumored to have a big ego and arrogant but I won't deny it though...all she gotta do is put up with it...whoever she is"

"Playboy"

*cough* "W-What?"

"You...before"

*blush* "O-Oh y-yeah. How did you know?!"

*giggle* "Cute"

*blush even more* "A-Answer the damn question woman!"

...

*sigh* "Where will I find my wife? and who would it be?"

*smile* "You'll find her."

...

I started to leave since I don't have anything to talk to him anymore. I sometimes believe in fate and destiny when it comes to meet the one you really belong to and I felt like the fate and destiny is already done like I met the person already, I wonder who?. Well all I gotta do is wait right? timing is everything as they always say but I can't help but think. Dear husband who are you?

...

"Hey!"

...

"Do you believe in fate and destiny when it comes to meet the one you really belong to?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I know"

"The one?"

"Yes my one"

"Who?"

...

"Why aren't you answering?"

...

*smile* "Well I feel like I found mine too"

"Who?"

...

I decided to be bold like really really bold, I was never like this! whoever changed me has got some skills. I walked towards him. He just stared at me with those green eyes of him, luring me to him, making my heart beat. I am stupid really stupid to think I was that blind...I never knew. I keep getting closer and closer to him...I did not realize how far I have gotten when I walked earlier but I still got to hear his call. Blind indeed!.

...

"Who?"

...

He said that when I was a little closer to him and when he did - I kissed him. I kissed him with passion that I have never kissed anyone before! not even Takumi. He kissed me back with equal passion as he snake his arms around my waist holding me tighter to him. I snaked my arms around his neck pulling him to me like no tomorrow. We kissed and kissed and kissed. He licked my lower lip asking for permission to open up and of course I gladly open up. Our tongues danced and danced and danced but air...we needed air so we stopped leaving a trail of saliva between our tongue. Gosh! my first ever amazing kiss!.

*panting* "Who?"

*breathless* "You"

*smirk* "Up for another?"

"Call me Lestliene"

"Tora"

"Me your one?"

"Of course! I would not kiss that boldly to someone who isn't my one"

*smirk* "That offer?"

"Hm?"

...

I kissed him again but now it's full of love, passion and lust. I wonder whose home we ended up after this because all I remember was how those lips are ravaging mine over and over again

* * *

End

I'm back! ^_^ This is my very first one shot! WOHOO!

I want you to know that I can make a sequel oneshot if atleast 50-100 people agree to it but if it doesn't reach on that amount then I have to analyze and evaluate how much all of you readers need a sequel.

Also I have an account in Wattpad whose name is the same I have here. I have a story there from the anime "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" and I have this story there too SO VISIT ME! ^_^

SEE YOU SOON

R and R


End file.
